1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cutting of hair. More particularly the device and method herein disclosed relates to a method and apparatus to cut special designs into the scalp and other hair on a human or the fur on an animal body. The device employs a stencil or design head that is engaged at the distal end of a support shaft that provides a guide during removal of hair or fur. Employing the stencil component, special designs may be cut into the hair on the body of a person or animal leaving either a positive or negative design depending on whether hair is removed leaving skin surrounded by hair, or hair is protected and surrounding hair is removed. Employing a plurality of removably engageable stencil heads, the device enables the user to place an infinite number of designs on the hair or fur.
2. Prior Art
Hair cutting and hair removal on the body of humans is a common practice. The hair on the head is commonly styled to the style of the individual being given the haircut by a stylist. Also common is the removal of hair from other areas of the body including the arms and pubic hair. This can be done with a razor or wax or a chemical means of hair removal. Animals too have their fur cut using razors or other means for fur removal.
For the more artistic members of the culture the removal of surrounding hair in regions of hair growth on the body in order to leave a design in a positive or negative format can be a popular form of artistic expression. This can also be done in reverse by removing hair inside a surrounding surface of growing hair. However, such a removal of hair to leave a design is generally a subjective process with the eventual artistic outcome of the adventure directly dependant on the skill and artistic ability of the stylist or hygienist removing or cutting the hair in question. Much like a tattoo, removing hair from a human or fur from an animal in order to leave a design on the body can turn out badly if the stylist is less than talented.
In such an obviously subjective system of artistic hair removal there is a need for components that will allow for a more constant achievement of artistic results in the artistic endeavor of hair removal resulting in designs on the body. Such a device should be easily useable by both professional and marginally skilled hair stylists and hygienists while still yielding repeatable professional results. Such a device should allow for a large number of artistic designs to be placed in the hair or fur being removed with an ease of use that will allow for the procedure to be done in a timely yet accurate fashion. Such a device should allow the buyer to choose the exact design desired before it is placed on the scalp, skin, or a more indiscrete spot on the body.
With respect to the above description, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components or steps set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The various apparatus and methods of the invention are capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways which will be obvious to those skilled in the art once they review this disclosure. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
Consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing of other devices, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present disclosed device. It is important, therefore, that the objects and claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction and methodology insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further objectives of this invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.